


Of Doctors And Starship Captains

by Nyyrikki



Series: Of Doctors And Starship Captains [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyyrikki/pseuds/Nyyrikki
Summary: A lazy morning with Jim and Bones, set between Of Drunk Doctors And Cadets and USS Lorraine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both written and posted on mobile, so I'm sorry for all the typos I may have missed and if there's any issue with formatting.
> 
> Also, this ficlet contains vague references to Tarsus IV. Very vague, but in case someone is sensitive to mentions of violence, there it is.

 

Leonard traces the faint white scars criss-crossing his lover's back with the tips of his fingers. The first time he'd asked about them had resulted in their first fight. He hadn't asked again, but the secod time they had talked about the scars had resulted in a sleepless night recounting past horrors and getting past the cold touch of old ghosts. Leonard didn't understand how someone so vibrant could have such a torturous past, but he was incredibly happy it hadn't drowned the light in Jim like it would have in him.  
Jim is lying on his stomach next to him in their bed, face turned away from Leonard. His muscles are relaxed and his breathing is deep and even, but he knows Jim isn't asleep. Sunlight is streaming in through the windows and dancing across the walls, and somewhere outside a bird chirps happily, calling for it's kin.  
"Bones?"  
The word is slightly muffled from where Jim has buried half of his face in a pillow.  
"Hmm?"  
His acknowledging grunt gets Jim to turn his head and face Leonard, bright blue eyes sparkling with something voulnerable.  
"Marry me?"  
His fingers still on their path over one shoulder blade. Leonard stares into his lover's eyes for a few beats and it seems Jim is holding his breath.  
"No."  
Jim's eyelids flutter and his expression seems to shutter down, but not before Leonard catches a flash of hurt wash through his beautiful features.  
"Why not?"  
Leonard closes his eyes and breathes deep, trying to control himself and keep his voice from shaking.  
"Because you're shipping out soon, and then you'll be out there in the middle of the war. You already had a close call once, with Pike, and Jim… If I marry you and you go out there and you don't come back, I don't know if I… How I can…"  
He trails off, voice thick and wavering. Jim's hand gently cups his cheek and turns his head and when he opens his eyes, they're face to face and the blue eyes he loves are glimmering wetly.  
"Bones, the Enterprise is not a warship. I'm not gonna be in the thick of the battle." He presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Leonard's mouth. "And besides, for you, I'll always come home in one piece. You'd kick my ass if I didn't."  
Leonard huffs a weak laugh that sounds a little too weepy for his liking, but he doesn't care. Instead, he kisses Jim and presses their foreheads together.  
"Promise?"

"I promise."

 


End file.
